hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Hannibal and Mason
Hannibal Lecter and Mason Verger's relationship could not be described as harmonious. Mason seemed aware of Hannibal's psychopathic nature and was fascinated by him, perhaps seeing him as a surrogate for his late, beloved (and possibly abusive) father. Hannibal on the other hand felt nothing but revulsion for Mason due to his cruelty to his sister Margot, history of child-abuse and rude disregard for etiquette. Altercations As Margot Verger's psychiatrist, Hannibal developed a dislike for Mason even before meeting him, having heard the stories of his abuse of Margot whom he encouraged to kill her elder brother, partly given his own penchant for encouraging others to commit murder. Margot refused however because their father, Molson Verger, who was as despicable as his son, disowned Margot for her lesbianism, stating in his will that should Mason die without a male heir then the Verger fortune should go to charity, leaving Margot without a penny. Thus, she relies on Mason for support. In Naka-Choko Hannibal arranges to meet Mason in person at his abattoir on Muskrat Farm where he invites Mason to meet him for psychiatric sessions. Interested by Hannibal, Mason agrees. In Kō No Mono, their first meeting does not proceed well. Mason rudely throws his jacket over the back of Hannibal's chair and sprawls on a divan in the corner of the room. Hannibal's disgust for Mason deepens as he callously describes his history of child abuse. When Hannibal finds out that Margot is carrying Will Graham's child, he warns Mason that his sister is pregnant with a potentially male heir, thus enabling her to kill him and inherit the Verger fortune. Hannibal intends for Mason to kill Margot and by extent, Will's unborn child, prompting Will to kill him, thus ridding Hannibal of Mason and pushing Will further into darkness. Mason does not kill Margot but performs a forced abortion on her. When Will finds out, he goes to Muskrat Farm and beats up Mason but does not kill him, saying that Hannibal put the idea in Mason's head in order to get Will to kill him. Mason lays plans for Lecter's death. During his next session with Hannibal in Tome-wan, Mason manages to exasperate him even more, putting his feet on Hannibal's desk and repeatedly stabbing the arm of one of Hannibal's expensive looking leather chairs with the knife left to him by his father, Molson. Mason later captures Hannibal, taking him to Muskrat Farm along with Will to feed Lecter to his pigs. Will however realises that Mason will probably feed him to the pigs along with Hannibal in revenge for hitting him so he frees Hannibal and an almighty battle commences during which Will is knocked out and Hannibal defeats Mason's bodyguard, Carlo Deogracias, feeding him to Mason's pigs before incapacitating Mason and taking him to Will's house. There, he drugs Mason with a potent hallucinogenic and compels him to peel off his own face with Molson's knife and feed it to Will's dogs. Will shortly arrives and Hannibal urges him to kill Mason, whilst telling Mason to eat his own nose which he subsequently does. Will refuses so Hannibal snaps Mason's neck, severing the C-Section of his spine, not killing him but paralysing him from the neck down for life. Hannibal refrains from killing Mason, perhaps believing that death is too good for him and may have fed his face to dogs rather than eating it himself due to feeling that Mason wasn't worth eating. Afraid that Hannibal will come and finish the job, Mason lies to Jack Crawford that he fell over in the pig pen and the pigs scarred and crippled him. He tells Jack that he is grateful to Hannibal for his support and hopes "to repay him some day." Mason is left under the care of Margot who promises to take care of him "just as you took care of me." Hiring an equally sadistic caretaker named Cordell Doemling, Mason quickly puts Margot back under his thumb and devotes himself to gaining revenge on Hannibal by capturing and eating him. He and Hannibal do not see one another again however as Mason is killed by Margot with the help of Alana Bloom before he can take his planned revenge. Quotes * Hannibal finds him rude. - Will Graham on one of Hannibal's motivations for wanting to kill Mason * Er, Mason. Please. - Hannibal asking Mason to sit opposite him instead of on the divan on the other end of the room * Your father's dead, Mason. A boy's illusions are no basis for a man's life. - Hannibal on Mason's obsession with his late father * HAHA, I'm so sorry, please send me the bill. - Mason after stabbing the arm of Hannibal's chair * I am enchanted and terrified! - Mason after being drugged with a potent hallucinogenic by Hannibal (this quote could describe his entire view on Hannibal) Conversations : Mason: Papa knew just how deep the stick the knife in the back of the pig to test its fat. Margot wants to stick a knife in me but not to test the thickness of my skin. Lecter: Margot is resourceful. Mason: I can be resourceful too. : Hannibal: Are you going to test my fat, Mason? Mason: You don't have any fat. : Mason: Haha, what the fuck have you just given me? : Lecter: A hallucinogenic. : Mason: Well whatever it is, you have got to write me a prescription for it. : Mason: I'm hungry! : Lecter: Eat your nose, Mason. : Mason: My ... my nose? : Lecter: Yes, eat it. : Mason: (Contemplatively chewing his nose) I have a dry constituency, like chicken gizzard. I'm full of myself! Haha! Category:Relationships Category:Hannibal Lecter Category:Mason Verger